


A Bit Scooby-Doo

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [42]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Carnival, Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Funfair, Halloween, Hicsqueak, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: It’s Halloween and Hecate has promised to take Pippa to a haunted carnival, but it’s their new relationship that’s explored. Oh and Hecate is good at darts
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 11





	A Bit Scooby-Doo

“This is all a bit ‘Scooby-doo’ Hecate” Pippa said through a mouthful of candy floss from a stick of it as big as her head. Hecate had no idea to what she was referring to, but this so called haunted carnival was hardly that. All it was really was Ordinaries dressed up in costumes, and not very convincing ones at that. In fact they were almost laughable in their stereotypes and basicness. Perhaps that’s what Pippa had meant? But they were here now and Pippa seemed happy enough looking around and eating enough pink sugar to keep her bouncing around all night. The nice part about it though was that nobody paid them any mind while they were dressed in their traditional and very real Halloween robes. Hecate had even got a compliment on her broomstick and hat. She would take Pippa in the hall of mirrors and the ghost train as she had requested and then they could fly back. The mirrors were mildly amusing, especially the one that made Pippa look as round as she was high. Hecate couldn’t help commenting that it was what she’d look like when she was old and her joints wouldn’t let her run off the donuts. It wasn’t meant hurtfully and Pippa jabbed her in the ribs for the cheek of it. The ghost train was a different matter though. They were sat squished together in a little train carriage, which Hecate didn’t think very safe looking, but Pippa shushed her as it started moving. Neither witch found it scary but it managed to make Hecate jump startled a few times which Pippa took as a win, especially as she grabbed Pippa’s hand after the first time and didn’t let go for the rest of the ride. Pippa didn’t say anything but kept a hold of it as they got out of the carriage and stood back outside again. Pippa suggested that they maybe get a glass of the mulled wine. Hecate couldn’t understand why there’s be any as it wasn’t Christmas, but there was a stall selling hot spiced punch, so they had a couple of large paper cups of it and wandered a little more through the stalls. The punch was a little stronger than either of them expected which seemed to give Hecate confidence to have a try at winning Pippa a prize. As it turned out Hecate was quite skilful at darts, even a little tipsy. Pippa secretly suspected that she might have been cheating slightly, but as they walked back to where they could safely fly off on their brooms Pippa had Hecate in one hand and a giant pink flamingo in the other. Win win and win


End file.
